Para Sempre
by Laivine0283
Summary: Devaneios após Memento Mori Season 4


Esta é a minha primeira fic, desculpem os eventuais erros e frases repetidas, eu só estava devaneando um pouco neste dia!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Para sempre**

Estradas Secundárias

Arredores de Allentown

21:30

Quando li o que ela escreveu, realmente fiquei surpreso em saber que ela tinha essa necessidade da minha presença. Fiquei lisonjeado, mas um pouco assustado de estar interpretando mal o que ela escrevera. Agora que estamos voltando para casa gostaria de fazer algo por ela, algo que significasse muito e que demonstrasse o quanto ela é importante em minha vida. Talvez ela não saiba o quanto a idéia de perdê-la me assusta, acho que assusta não é a palavra correta, apavora se encaixaria melhor...Este silêncio todo está me deixando maluco, será que ela não tem nada para dizer, eu realmente gostaria de segurá-la em meus braços agora e sussurrar em seu ouvido que tudo ficará bem com ela...Conosco.

Já faz algum tempo que saímos do hospital e estamos na estrada, indo pra casa. Casa, esta palavra me traz de certa forma um conforto. Eu sei que quando chegarmos lá as coisas não vão melhorar, tenho a sensação que nunca mais voltarei a ser quem eu era. Ele está tão calado desde que saímos de Allentown, não sei se devo puxar assunto ou se devo permanecer calada. Sinto que estamos distantes um do outro, e isto me assusta mais do que qualquer coisa. Será que ele está pensando no que eu escrevi? Será que ele pensa que tem alguma obrigação para comigo? Estou me sentindo muito cansada, quero falar, mas tenho medo do que eu vou dizer...

Georgetown 22:15

Chegamos ao prédio dela, agora acho que o silêncio finalmente será quebrado, mesmo que seja por um simples "até logo".

Mulder...Você não quer entrar um pouco?

Tem certeza, pensei que quisesse...

Você não precisa se não quiser

Eu a interrompo – Não, eu quero...Se não for te incomodar.

Não quero ficar sozinha.- ela diz sem me olhar nos olhos.

Ela sai do carro, e eu a sigo até o interior do prédio na porta do seu apartamento. Sinto que ela está tensa, como se quisesse que eu soubesse de algo ou talvez ela queira me dizer algo.

Ela destranca a porta e entro, eu a sigo, as luzes do apartamento estão apagadas e ela não as acende. Eu fecho a porta e neste momento ela se vira pra mim, mesmo com as luzes apagadas posso ver seu olhar, aqueles olhos que sempre me disseram tanto e tão pouco sobre ela. Ela tira o sobretudo e o coloca sobre o sofá. As persianas da sala estão abertas e eu posso ver a silhueta dela, ficamos pouco tempo separados, porém parece uma eternidade...ela me parece tão mais magra, não como das outras vezes em que ela faz aquelas dietas malucas, ela está visivelmente abatida e isto me assusta.

De repente a voz dela me afasta de meus pensamentos.

Não quer tirar o casaco?

Ah? Desculpe, eu estava distraído...Por que não acende as luzes?

Eu prefiro assim, se não te incomodar, eu estou me sentindo um pouco...

Você está bem? Quer que eu chame um médico?

Eu estou bem Mulder! Só cansada...

Ah, como se eu não soubesse – Acho melhor você descansar, então acho que devo ir...

Ela segura no meu braço de repente, os dedos pequeninos dela ao redor do meu pulso.

Por favor, fique.

Tudo bem...

O que você acha de um chá?

Acho que você precisa descansar agora, e eu não quero incomodar.

Não me incomodará, eu volto logo.

E lá se foi ela para cozinha sem me deixar escolha, talvez ela se sinta melhor fazendo algo do que parada, eu vou para o sofá e me sento, recosto a cabeça no descanso, fecho os olhos por alguns instantes e ouço os sons de xícaras próximos, abro os meus olhos e a vejo colocando chá em uma xícara e me oferecendo, acho que devo ter cochilado.

Acho que você cochilou, deve estar mais cansado do que eu, você dirigiu o caminho todo.

Eu estou bem Scully, você se esqueceu que eu quase não durmo?

Ela me dá um pequeno sorriso e eu retribuo, ela se serve com o chá e ao contrário do que eu pensei que aconteceria ela se senta bem ao meu lado, próximo, eu quase posso sentir o calor do corpo dela. Tomo um gole de chá.

Está ótimo!

Obrigada, é uma receita de família, que eu comprei no supermercado.

Estou impressionado!

Mulder, eu pedi que ficasse, pois eu quero conversar, sobre o...

Sobre o que você escreveu?

É...E também sobre o que está acontecendo, sobre a influência que isto terá sobre nós... digo sobre o nosso trabalho.

Entendo.

Eu não quero que pense que tem alguma divida comigo, não quero que sinta obrigação em estar ao meu lado somente porque eu escrevi aquilo...

O que? A parte sobre me ter por perto, devo dizer que fiquei bastante lisonjeado, poucas pessoas me querem por perto, seja qual for a situação...

Mulder, eu estou falando sério!

Eu também quero que se lembre que a decisão de ficar no hospital foi sua, não estou te condenando Scully, mas naquele momento você me afastou de você e não me perguntou se eu queria ficar perto ou não. Quero que saiba que a minha intenção foi sempre a de estar perto, não por dividas ou remorsos, mas pelo o que eu sinto em relação a você... - eu não acredito que eu disse isso. Um silêncio mortal nos cerca de repente, e mesmo com a luz apagada percebo as lágrimas brotando dos olhos dela. – Desculpe, Scully, eu não tinha a intenção de te fazer chorar...Eu sinto muito.

Eu não sei o que dizer Mulder, eu pensei que tudo o que havia para ser dito fora esclarecido no hospital, mas agora vejo que não foi assim. Você está magoado comigo?

Eu não estou magoado com você, eu apenas queria que...

Que o que Mulder?

...Que você...Acho que é muito egoísmo da minha parte já que se trata da sua vida e como você já me disse uma vez, nem tudo é sobre mim. Mas eu quero que você saiba que tudo que vem de você me interessa, eu sei que não tenho este direito, mas eu quero fazer parte da sua vida... Em todos os sentidos.

Silêncio... Eu acho que esta noite eu estava fadado a sofrer com ele por algum tempo, na verdade eu não me importo desde que haja de certa forma uma recompensa, mínima que seja. Mais lágrimas brotaram dos olhos dela e acho que vi um sorriso em algum lugar naquele vasto azul.

Bem, acho que você já faz parte da minha vida, mais do que você pode imaginar. Acho que se não fosse assim eu não teria escrito aquilo...Mulder, eu realmente sentia você perto de mim... Eu precisava sentir você perto de mim...

Mas então por que não me deixou ficar perto Scully? Por que me afastou de você desse jeito?

Eu não queria que tivesse pena de mim.

Nesse momento eu realmente fiquei bravo, me levantei rápido e fiquei de costas para ela por um momento, me virei bruscamente e quase bati de frente com ela que estava em pé atrás de mim, seu rosto estava molhado com as lágrimas, ela estava mais baixa que o normal, acho que ela deve ter tirado os sapatos. Ela passou a mão no meu rosto e disse:

Obrigada... Por ficar aqui comigo.

Eu não queria estar em outro lugar.

Eu me aproximei mais, beijei sua testa e a abracei, tão forte quanto pude, acho que ela não se incomodou com isto. Desta vez foi diferente, não foi como no hospital, estávamos só eu e ela. Eu me afastei um pouco, levantei seu rosto e depositei um beijo em seus lábios. Nossos olhos estavam abertos, ela fechou os dela primeiro e eu a segui, alguns segundos se passaram e então os lábios dela se separaram lentamente um do outro e ela começou a pressioná-los mais contra os meus, e finalmente nosso beijo começou, tão lento, suave e macio quanto se possa imaginar. Acho que o chão desapareceu debaixo dos meus pés, parecia que o tempo tinha parado. Pouco a pouco fomos nos separando, mas reafirmando aquele beijo com pequenos choques em nossos lábios e então acabou, nos olhamos e eu encostei a minha testa na dela. Este momento poderia durar para sempre. E durou...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não se esqueçam do meu review, pooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrfavooooooooooorrrrr!


End file.
